Jaeger-San
by DanyxD
Summary: Eren es un estudiante de 15 años que ha sufrido un severo trauma de pequeño, debido a su impresionante habilidad psíquica (Desagradable para quienes no la comprenden) con la que lee la mente de todos los demás sin controlarlo, causando que todos lo detesten por conocer las cosas que los demás piensan. Leyendo hasta la mente de sus padres.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, aunque la trama de la historia es completamente creada por mi imaginación

**Parejas: **Rivaille y Eren (Riren)

**Advertencias: **ninguna en especial

**Summary: **Eren es un estudiante de 15 años que ha sufrido un severo trauma de pequeño, debido a su impresionante habilidad psíquica (Desagradable para quienes no la comprenden) con la que lee la mente de todos los demás sin controlarlo, causando que todos lo detesten por conocer las cosas que los demás piensan. Leyendo hasta la mente de sus padres, su madre muy harta por no encontrar una razón o cura para el "mal espiritual de su hijo" cae en el alcoholismo, tras esto la inocencia de Eren acelera el quiebre de su familia al leer la mente y exponer a sus padres y desenmascarar que ambos eran infieles, por lo cual el es abandonada junto a su hermana Mikasa en la casa de su tía Carla Jaeger

**Capítulo 1**

En el jardín infantil de Trost un pequeño niño de 6 años aproximadamente de ojos verde-agua y cabello café se encontraba jugando con otros tres niños

-Las niñas son asquerosas- Decía Jean un niño de aproximadamente 6 años

-Tienes razón – Decía un niño pelinegro y pecoso llamado Marco

-¿Y tú eren qué opinas? – Preguntaba Conny un niño con la cabeza rapada

-¿Porque dicen eso? Conny a ti gusta Sasha, Jean a ti te gusta Armin, y a ti Marco te gusta Jean – Decía Eren mirando fijamente a los tres mencionados

-¡Que como podría gustarme una chica tan fea como Sasha! – Grito Conny sin darse cuenta de que Sasha estaba detrás de el - ¡No seas estúpido Eren has visto a Sasha es un monstruo…. –Justo al momento de decir eso Conny se dio cuenta de que Sasha estaba llorando –Sa-Sasha yo… - ¡Eren idiota Eren ya no eres mi amigo! Grito Conny antes de salir corriendo del salón

-¡No te vuelvas a acercar a nosotros Eren! – Grito Jean - ¡Vamos Marco no te juntes con este monstruo! – volvió a gritar antes de salir del salón

-Lo siento… Eren – susurro Marco antes de salir corriendo en busca de Jean

-¡Monstruo! ¡Monstruo! ¡Monstruo! – Comenzaron a gritar todos los niños del salón

-¡Cuidado si Eren los mira les leerá la mente! – Grito un niño

-¡Corran el fenómeno nos está mirando! – Grito otro

-¡Corran antes de que nos mate con su poder mental! – Gritaron otros mientras corrian alrededor del salón

-¡Cállense! –Grito una chica pelinegra y ojos negros, del otro salón - ¡Dejen a mi hermano o los golpeare hasta la muerte –

Por unos momentos todos temblaron de miedo Mikasa Jaeger la hermana de Eren y a la vez la chica más temida del todo el jardín infantil Trost

-Mikasa….- Susurro Eren mientras se acercaba a la pelinegra

-Vamos eren – Dijo Mikasa antes de salir del salón de la mano Eren

-Mikasa…. ¿por-porque me tratan como a un mons-monstruo? – Decia Eren a punto de romper en llanto

-Ignoralos solo están celosos de lo inteligente que eres – Decia Mikasa – tranquilo Eren yo siempre estare a tu lado –

-Gracias Mikasa… - Susurro Eren antes de abrazar a su hermana

**(~****)~ ****9 años después**** (~****)~**

Siempre es lo mismo no importa cuántas veces me cambie de escuela, siempre todos me llaman monstruo, siempre me critican sin saber ni siquiera quien soy.

-Bueno este es su nuevo compañero Eren Jaeger – decía el profesor – Eren preséntate –

-Mi nombre es Eren Jaeger, vengo de Trost y eso es todo lo que deben saber – decía en un tono de total indiferencia

-_Tsk, otro problema –_ Pensaba el profesor

-La mentó ser un problema Sensei – Dijo Eren sorprendiendo al profesor y a todos los presentes

-_Co-como supo lo que estaba pensando - _ se preguntaba el profesor una y otra vez

-_La razón es muy fácil soy un monstruo y por eso puedo leer sus mentes –_ pensaba Eren con pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

-Eren, por favor tome asiento – decía el profesor señalando un lugar desocupado

-_Tsk, otra escuela más me pregunto a cuantas he asistido hasta ahora - _ pensaba Eren pero justo antes de tomar haciendo noto algo raro había un chico junto a la ventana el cual ni siquiera lo miro

-_Pronto…. Pronto acabare con esta bola de tarados y volveré el dictador del mundo – _Pensaba el chico Desconocido

-_¡Que mierda! Este tipo está más loco que yo _ - pensaba Eren mientras se sentaba sin mirar a ese tipo

Los pasaron rápidos y repetitivos siempre era igual siempre estaba solo y toda la gente se me acercaba solo era para molestarme hasta que….

-Silencio la clase comienza – Anunciaba el Sensei Erwin - Ahora les explicare sobre el trabajo en parejas, supongo que ya todos tienen a su pareja para este trabajo

-Sensei, yo puedo hacerlo solo – Pregunto Eren mirando directamente al Sensei , el rostro de Eren estaba apagado era como si no tuviera vida como si fuera un muñeco sin vida

-Lo-lo siento Jaeger pero el trabajo es en parejas – decía el Sensei – a ver levante la mano quien mas no tiene pareja

-Yo no tengo pareja pedazo de idiota – decía un chico pelinegro, de ojos oliva y una mirada de amargado

-He-Heichou… - Decía el Sensei –_porque tenía que ser sería mucho mejor si no estuviera en mi clase da demasiado miedo y por eso nunca tiene pareja de trabajos _– pensaba el Sensei – Bueno Jaeger harás el trabajo con Heichou… -

-_¿Quién mierda se llama Jaeger? No recuerdo a nadie con ese nombre _–Pensaba Heichou

-_ni siquiera sabe que existo - _ pensaba Eren molesto

Luego de la gran explicación del Sensei Erwin- ahora siéntense con su pareja deben tener al menos una parte del trabajo listo en esta hora – decía Erwin mirando a todos los estudiantes

-¡¿Quién de ustedes mocosos tiene el apellido Jaeger?! – Grito Rivaille Heichou haciendo que todos apuntaran a Eren – asique eres tu – decía Rivaille con una voz espeluznante

-_Que-Que ocurre - _ se preguntaba Eren asustado al tener esos penetrantes ojos encima de el - to hare el trabajo tú has lo que quieras – Dijo Eren mirando sin ninguna expresión en su rostro

-_el trabajo es en parejas-_ pensaba Rivaille

-Eso lo sé pero preferiría hacerlo solo – Dijo Eren

-_es que acaso este mocoso puede leer mi mente - _ pensaba Rivaille impresionado pero gracias a su cara de amargado no se le notaba

-Muy bien genio, puedo leer la mente ahora aléjate de mí – decía Eren con un tono neutral

-¿Por qué quieres tanto que me valla mocoso? – Pregunto Rivaille de repente

-porque todas las personas que se involucran con migo terminan siendo lastimadas, por eso no necesito a nadie – decía Eren

-Tsk, asique ese es el problema, en ese caso felicidades desde hoy en adelante yo soy tu amigo- decía Rivaille

-No gracias –

-Como que no gracias mocoso estoy siendo amable – decía Rivaille – pase lo que pase no me alejare de ti…. – las últimas palabras solo las susurro

-¿Porque eres tan insistente? – Preguntaba Eren algo irritado – No te das cuenta soy un monstruo que lee las mentes –

-Eso es lo que te hace único Jaeger, y me gustan las personas únicas – decía Rivaille mirando a Eren, Lo cual provocó un leve sonrojo en Eren

_**Bueno este fics se me ocurrió al ver un anime llamado kotoura-san :3 pero bueno quiero saber su opinión (¿?) Alguna crítica o comentario ¿?**_

_**Bye :3 **_


	2. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, aunque la trama de la historia es completamente creada por mi imaginación

**Parejas: **Rivaille y Eren (Riren)

**Advertencias: **ninguna en especial

**Summary: **Eren es un estudiante de 15 años que ha sufrido un severo trauma de pequeño, debido a su impresionante habilidad psíquica (Desagradable para quienes no la comprenden) con la que lee la mente de todos los demás sin controlarlo, causando que todos lo detesten por conocer las cosas que los demás piensan. Leyendo hasta la mente de sus padres, su madre muy harta por no encontrar una razón o cura para el "mal espiritual de su hijo" cae en el alcoholismo, tras esto la inocencia de Eren acelera el quiebre de su familia al leer la mente y exponer a sus padres y desenmascarar que ambos eran infieles, por lo cual él es abandonada junto a su hermana Mikasa en la casa de su tía Carla Jaeger

**Capítulo 2: Pasado**

-¿Porque eres tan insistente? – Preguntaba Eren algo irritado – No te das cuenta soy un monstruo que lee las mentes –

-Eso es lo que te hace único Jaeger, y me gustan las personas únicas – decía Rivaille mirando a Eren, Lo cual provocó un leve sonrojo en Eren

-_¿Por qué trata de estar conmigo a la fuerza? Si el sé queda a mi lado solo será lastimado, tal y como dijo mi madre yo jamás debí de haber nacido- _

**Flashback**

o(︶︿︶)o _**Sala de profesores **_o(︶︿︶)o

-¿Qué Eren padece de mitomanía? – Preguntaba la madre de Eren sorprendida

-Así es, se le pasa diciendo cosas que no son ciertas – Decía la profesora, una mujer de estatura promedio de pelo corto y castaño claro llamada Petra Ral

-No puede ser – Decía asombrada la madre de Eren. Una mujer baja de ojos verdes y cabello castaño claro

-Hay muchos niños afectados, pero son mas las quejas de parte de sus tutores – Decia la profesora Petra con una sonrisa nerviosa

(~￣▽￣)~ **Cambio**** de escena ****(**~￣▽￣)~

-Eso lo dejo en tus manos – Decía el padre de Eren

-Pero mi amor… - Decía en forma de susurro la madre de Eren

-El deber de las madres es la crianza de los hijos, ¿no? Mañana tengo que madrugar. Me iré a dormir – Decía el padre de Eren antes de dirigirse a su cuarto

(~￣▽￣)~ Cambio de escena (~￣▽￣)~

Cerca del hospital Rose Eren era "arrastrado" por su madre la cual se veía muy frustrada hasta la puerta del hospital

-¿Qué será? – Se preguntaba el medico tomándose el mentón – La joven es una niño normal – Fue lo último que dijo antes de que eren y su madre salieran del hospital

Y así paso de hospital en hospital pero nadie le daba una respuesta según todos los médicos Eren era un niño normal y sano pero eso no era suficiente para su madre.

Pero al salir del ultimo hospital Eren de repente comenzó a llorar – Mama, ¿Es que estoy enfermo? – Decía derramando cada vez más y más lagrimas –Nadie quiere jugar conmigo me dicen cosas extrañas y que soy desagradable – De repente Eren no pudo más y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente

Como última opción la madre de Eren lo llevo al templo de la ciudad

-¡Mi hijo esta poseído por algo maligno! ¡Por favor, le pido que se lo espante! – Gritaba la madre de Eren al monje que se encontraba en ese lugar

-Es que yo solo soy un simple monje - Decía con una sonrisa nerviosa

(~￣▽￣)~ Cambio de escena (~￣▽￣) ~

La madre de Eren se encontraba sentada en la mesa de la sala rodeada de muchas botellas de vodka

-¿Por qué?- Se preguntaba así misma -¿Por qué a mi hijo? –

-Mamá… - Decía Eren llamando la atención de su madre – Papá regresara mañana sin falta –

-¡Cállate! – Grito la madre de eren - ¡¿Quién crees que es el culpable?! - Decía arrojándole el vaso de vodka a la cabeza Haciendo que Eren comenzara a llorar y a temblar, cosa que ella solo ignoro.

(~￣▽￣)~ Cambio de escena (~￣▽￣) ~

-Tía, últimamente mama está tomando mucho y se enoja de nada y papa no regresa a casa – Decía Eren sentado en las piernas de su tía Carla - ¿Sera que papá, mamá y mis amigos todos me odian? -

-Tonto, eso no es cierto – Decía Carla acariciando la cabeza de Eren - Eren debes ser fuerte piensa en Mikasa tal vez solo sean primos pero para Mikasa tu eres como el hermano que siempre quiso … -

-Eso lo sé pero Mikasa tiene amigos y a su madre que la quiere mucho – Decia Eren

-y nosotras te queremos a ti Eren asique deja de llorar – Decía Mikasa entrando a la habitación – Los héroes no lloran Eren – Decía ella limpiando sus lagrimas

-Gracias Mikasa…- Susurro Eren

(~￣▽￣)~ Cambio de escena (~￣▽￣) ~

Eren entro gritando a la sala de estar en la cual se encontraban sus padres de repente Eren se lanzó sobre su padre a abrazarlo

-Oye, Oye – Decía el padre de Eren

-Hoy te vas a quedar, ¿cierto? – Decía Eren feliz

-Lo siento, Eren. Tengo que salir en la noche – Decía el padre de Eren con una sonrisa

-¿He? – susurro Eren

-Yo también tengo algo que hacer – Decía la madre de Eren con una sonrisa

-Papá. ¿Vas para un hotel con Akiko-san? – Decía Eren mirando a su padre

-¿Qué? – Se preguntó el padre de Eren

-¡Mamá, es injusto que te vayas a comer con el señor Yoshino! – Decía Eren sonriéndole a su madre -¡Yo también iré! –

¡¿Qué está pasando, mi amor?! – Grito la madre de Eren dirigiéndose a aquel hombre

-¡No-no conozco a esa mujer! – Decía nervioso el padre de Eren - ¡Mas bien, dime quien es ese hombre! –

-¡Cre-creeme, ella está diciendo lo que le da la gana! – Decía la madre de Eren de forma triste

-¿De nuevo? – Pregunto el padre de Eren molesto -¿Tu de nuevo? –

-¡Que cruel eres, Eren! – Decía la madre de Eren enojada -¡¿Hasta qué punto pretendes arruinarnos para sentirte satisfecho?! – Gritaba la madre de Eren

-Papá, mamá… - Susurro Eren temblando de miedo

(~￣▽￣)~ Cambio de escena (~￣▽￣) ~

-¡Espera, Hermana! – Gritaba Carla a su hermana Kumiko – No solo el, ¿sino que ahora tu también? ¿Qué piensas hacer con Eren? – Preguntaba Carla abrazando a Eren y a Mikasa

-Hermana… El ya no me importa – Decía la madre de Eren Kumiko

-¿Estas consciente de lo que dices? – Decía Carla seriamente

-¡Mamá. Espera! – Grito Eren mientras corría abrazar a su madre -¡Prometo no hacerte enojar más! ¡Yo limpiare y cocinare, así que no te vayas! – Gritaba Eren mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos - ¡No te vayas! ¡No te va-¡ - De repente Kumiko empujo fuertemente a Eren haciendo caer fuertemente

-¡Eren! – Grito Mikasa mientras ayudaba a Eren a levantarse

-¡¿Qué has hecho?! – Grito Carla

-No debí parirte – Dijo la madre de Eren con una mirada fría y sin emoción alguna antes de salir de la casa, lo cual dejo en shock a Eren

-¡Espera, Kumiko!- Grito Carla

De repente un pequeño susurro comenzó a escucharse dentro de la casa –Perdón… Perdón… Perdón… - Repetía una y otra vez Eren alarmando a Carla y a Mikasa –Perdón… mamá … -

**Fin del** **Flashback**

-¡Oí mocoso! Despierta la clase ya termino – Decía Rivaille tronando sus dedos frente a Eren – _Tsk, por eso odio a los mocosos _- ¡Oí despierta! - Dijo antes de mandarle un golpe a Eren en la cabeza

-¡¿Por qué isites eso?! – Grito Eren enojado

-Porque te he estado hablando todo el tiempo, no has respondido – Decía Rivaille - _ mocoso estúpido agradece que te desperté y no me fui _–

-¿No hay nadie? – Dijo Eren al darse cuenta de que solo estaban ellos dos

-Claro, que no hay nadie genio te he estado tratando de despertar todo el día y no has respondido – Decía Rivaille – Bueno vámonos –

Eren no dijo nada solo tomo sus cosas y salió del salón

-¿Por qué vas tan rápido idiota? – Decía Rivaille siguiendo a Eren

-¿y tú porque me sigues? – Decía Eren caminando aún más rápido

-Tsk, ya te lo dije porque soy tu amigo – Dijo Rivaille - _¿Por qué me siento tan raro cuando estoy junto a el….? No lo comprendo que es esto, mi corazón me duele pero a la vez es un dolor cálido_

_**Bueno este capítulo es más que nada para explicar el pasado de Eren y todo eso ….. una pregunta quieren a Rivaille como Seme, Suke o uke. **_

_**A pues por lo de la falta de signos y puntuación tengo muchos problemas puesto que me siempre me va mal en eso :(**_

_**Bye Bye :3 **_


End file.
